When You Kill Angels
by Elymi
Summary: Harry was wrongly accused and sent to Azkaban. Thanks to Pettigrew he is freed, but will Harry forgive those who betrayed them or will they find out exactly what happens when you kill an Angel. New Powers, Ton of Bashing, Lots of Regret.
1. Chapter 1

**When You Kill Angels**

_**A Harry Potter Fanfic**_

**by: Elymi**

"Albus, do you realize what we've done? We've imprisoned an innocent child in Azkaban for ten years, without a trial!" This exclamation came from a strict older woman by the name of Minerva McGonagall. An older man, by the name of Albus Dumbledore, winced as his worst mistake was called forth.

"I know, Minerva. We can only hope he will forgive us. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off." Albus stood quickly before walking toward the fire. "Please call the Order and whoever else you think needs to know and tell them."

Minerva sighed. She highly doubted the boy would forgive them. But... There was always hope. She watched as Albus called out 'Azkaban' and stepped into the fire and disappeared. She then walked over to the fireplace and began the floo calls, starting with Ron and Hermione. A few seconds later Hermione's head appeared, looking absolutely exhausted, as she was a new mother.

"Minerva? Now isn't really a good time. Rose needs to be changed and Ron couldn't do it if his life depended on it."

Minerva sighed before shaking her head. "No, Hermione, this can not wait. Ron needs to be here too."

Hermione looked confused, but quickly disappeared and a few minutes later she and Ron came through the fire holding Rose.

"What is it, Minerva? Is it about the Order?" Ronald asked, looking worried. Minerva shook her head, before nodding and then shook her head again.

"Kind of. You might want to sit down for this, though." Ron and Hermione nodded before quickly taking their seats and looked at Minerva expectantly.

"Earlier today, Peter Pettigrew was found and interrogated, before being sent to Azkaban for numerous crimes." Before Minerva could finish the story, Ron interrupted.

"But that's great, Minerva! Why do you look so sad?" It was Hermione caught on first, of course. She was the most brilliant witch of her age, after all.

"What questions did they ask, Minerva?" Hermione looked sick, as though she suspected what was going on.

"They asked about the day Ginny died."

Ron stood up, seeming to catch on. "And what did he say?"

"That it was a ploy by Voldemort to get Harry throw in Azkaban. It was actually Pettigrew that killed her."

Ron fell back down in his seat. They set in silence for a few minutes, until Rose started crying. Hermione shushed her, before finally regaining her ability to speak.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Albus is going to get him right now. He will bring him back here so Poppy can look at him. She will clarify his physical and mental state and we will go from there." Minerva sighed.

"How could we do it? We threw him in there, knowing how much he cared about Ginny." It was Ronald who spoke. Hermione looked at her husband a great sadness on her face before she spoke three words.

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**When You Kill Angels**

_**A Harry Potter FanFiction**_

**by: Elymi**

Albus landed in the Azkaban waiting room, which truthfully was small and depressing. It saw so few people. He walked up to the front desk, where a surly guard sat looking bored.

"I am here to retrieve Harry Potter," Albus said, slightly startling the guard. The guard nodded before calling in a small man that would lead him to the cell.

As they left, Albus heard the guard at the desk mutter, "I hope he knows what he's in for."

Walking down the cell blocks, Albus began to regret his decision more and more. Even the prisoners that saw the dementors the least were half crazy. Harry was locked in the worst cell in Azkaban. It was almost constantly guarded by Dementors and Harry had never had a good tolerance for them.

"Can you tell me how Harry's been?" Albus asked as they started into the lower levels of Azkaban.

The small man jumped, before answering. "He hasn't said anything. He just sits on his bed staring at nothing. We don't know if he sleeps, though we know he eats, because his plate is always empty when it's picked up. Most prisoners scream, though being quiet isn't rare, but something about him just... seems odd."

Albus nodded before settling into silence again. The prisioners around him were growing louder. Screaming to let them go. That they were innocent. Albus wondered how many of innocents had been locked away forever, before banishing it from his mind. It was too hard to think about.

They had finally reached the lowest level. As they walked towards Harry's cell, Albus saw Bellatrix Lestrange, insanely screaming that her master would kill them all. Albus winced realizing Harry had been in close vicinity with a woman he severly hated.

When they reached the cell, the small man reached into his pockets and pulled out key. Albus stood back , not even looking through the bars to see what awaited. The small man then beckoned him to go inside and get the boy. As Albus entered the cell, he was overwhelmed with the smell of death that penetrated the entirety of Azkaban. However, Harry's cell was worse. The small boy set on his mattress. His skin was pulled tight over his bones. Albus feared the worst. Was the boy dead? He then recalled that the guards had spells over the cells to let them know of deaths.

Albus took a deep breath before saying softly, "Harry? Harry, can you hear me?"

No reply.

Albus took a step towards the boy. Still, nothing. Albus whipped out his wand and attempted to cast a spell that would cause him to float along beside him. However, when he cast this spell, it was repelled by some magical spell. Albus tried one other spell. This time, however, not only was the spell repelled, it was increased in magical ability. Albus had to quickly dodge it to avoid being hit. Harry's eyes then snapped to his face. While Albus expected anger, there was nothing in Harry's eyes, which frightened Albus even more.

"Harry? You've been freed. I'm here to take you home."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Harry stared at the older man before casting a wandless and nonverbal spell causing Albus to be be dragged to the ground. The small man, who didn't seem like much, lept into action, attempting to restrain the boy. However, his restraints didn't hold, but were repelled like the others. The man was quickly knocked unconcious.

Harry then stood and walked by to Albus before releasing the spell, allowing Albus to stand. Harry, however, wouldn't have seen this, as he didn't even look, but just walked out of the cell and started down the block. Albus jumped up, forgetting about the small man, and ran after Harry. He caught up fairly quick, but when he tried to walk next to Harry, an invisible force held him back, insuring he kept his distance.

Albus sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**When You Kill Angels**

_**A Harry Potter FanFiction**_

**by: Elymi**

As soon as they had arrived from Azkaban Poppy had performed several diagnostic spells to tell what state Harry was in and then gave him several potions to take. One of the potions was a Dreamless Sleep Potion so Harry was currently fast asleep in the Hospital Wing. Albus, however, is meeting with the Order.

"Albus, let him stay at the Burrow with us. You know how well protected it is. And Harry needs to be around old friends right now," said a tearful Molly Weasley. Harry had to be extremely underfed, she thought while making plans to stuff him with food.

"You vile woman," said Tonks," You called him a murderer! He had been nothing, but kind to the Weasley family and yet you threw him away! And you think he'd want to stay with you?"

Molly replied with a slightly dismissive tone,"Harry is a forgiving creature. He understands we all make mistakes. I was distraught over my daughter's death. Plus I didn't exactly see you defending him. You were just as against him as I was."

Tonks stood and started towards Molly, before Remus pulled her back and spoke to Molly,"I don't think you understand, Molly. Harry isn't Harry anymore. You know what Dementors do to him. He's been surrounded by them constantly for 10 years. For all we know, he doesn't even remember us."

Dumbledore shook his head,"I'm fairly sure he remembers us. Poppy says his mind is fully intact, though we don't know how. But Remus is right, Molly. Harry won't be the same. I propose we have him stay at Hogwarts over the summer and decide where he'll stay after that." Everyone nodded in agreement, except Molly who stared angrily at the floor.

"Albus, when can we see him?" Hermione asked.

Albus sighed. "After he wakes up Poppy will allow two people in at a time. I suggest, however, that if you do visit him, be careful, as he is most likely angry with all of us." Hermione nodded before grasping Ronald's hand tightly.

Albus sighed, before standing and declared the meeting over before heading down to the hospital wing to check on Harry. When he arrived he was suprised to see Harry was actually awake. Albus looked around for Poppy, but she was no where to be seen.

"She is currently on her way to Snape's office for some more potions."

Albus looked at Harry in suprise. He was sure, after the fiasco at Azkaban, that Harry wasn't speaking to him at all. "I must say I am suprised to see you awake, Harry."

Harry laughed, an odd sort of sound, as his voice was rather hoarse from lack of use. "And I am suprised that I wound up in Azkaban."

Dumbledore winced, before looking away. "I know it doesn't help much, but I am sorry."

Harry laughed again. "Just let me go, Albus."

Albus sighed, "I am sorry, again, but I can not do that. We have no idea what toll Azkaban took on your body."

Harry rolled his eyes at the old coot. "So, you released me from one prison, only to lock me in another? No matter, I shall let myself out." And with that Harry stood up, wobbling for a second, before strolling out of the Hospital Wing. Albus was frozen with shock. Poppy had put a multitude of spells on Harry to prevent him from standing and escaping. This was not good. Certainly not good.


	4. Chapter 4

**When You Kill Angels**

_**A Harry Potter FanFiction**_

**by: Elymi**

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he was suprised he still had. Harry snorted, thinking of how Dumbledore had told him he was free, when, in fact, all Dumbledore wanted to do was lock him up in a seperate prison. Harry scowled. He didn't like to think of his old home as a prison and was angry with Albus for making him consider it that.

Harry quickly casted a wandless disillusion charm, hearing footsteps coming towards his little sitting spot. It was Lupin. Harry scowled. Harry had thought the man would have learned after his mistake with Sirius, but no. He still thought Harry was guilty. He watched as the werewolf paced with a pained expression on his face. Then Harry had a stroke of brilliance. He removed the charm from himself.

"Hello, Remus." Harry let a grin form on his face. "How are you these days?"

Remus jumped, looking less like a werewolf and more like a frightened rabbit. "Harry. I thought you were supposed to be in the hospital wing."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't need anymore potions. So I took an early leave instead of staying in Dumbledore's prison. I plan on leaving here soon, however I thought I'd stay around to say hello to an old family friend."

Remus looked confused. Why was Harry being so civil towards him? Was he truly that forgiving? Remus studied the boy in front of him. He was clean, as either Pompfery or Dumbledore had performed a cleaning charm on him. His face had a small smile on it, but Remus wasn't sure if it was real. And his eyes... Lily's eyes... They weren't the vibrant green they used to be. Now they looked like an old Christmas tree. Dull. Quiet. Empty.

Harry sighed. "You know, Remus, I used to think you were a smart person. However, smart people don't make the same mistake twice, do they? It was even the same rat. Tut, tut, Remy. I think you're losing your touch."

Remus felt pain enclose his heart. No. Harry had not forgiven them.

"However! I may reconsider causing you an extremely large amount of pain, involving you swallowing liquid silver, if you would do me one teensy, weensy favor."

Remus stared again at the boy infront of him. He sounded insane, yet not. "What is the favor?" he asked, warily.

"Well, it's a favor and a question. The favor is not to tell anyone you saw me. If you refuse, I'll simply Oblivate you after having you answer the question. Your choice."

Remus nodded before realizing that wasn't the most clear way of answering him. "I won't tell."

Harry smiled. "Good, Wolfy."

Remus waited a few moments. "Aren't you going to ask me the question?"

Harry's mouth formed an 'O' as if he'd forgotten. "Right! It's an easy enough question. What is the Order doing?"

Remus looked confused for a moment. He was almost completely sure Harry was going to ask about Voldemort. Why the Order? He voiced his question.

"Well, because I've known what Voldemort was doing for the last ten years, constantly, save meal times."

Remus looked confused before it dawned on him.

The scar.

Remus's eyes widened with horror. Harry had been subjected to Voldemort for the last ten years? Seeing all the tortures and rapes he had performed? That was worse than Dementors.

"Now, Remus, don't look so suprised. Surely you guessed? Or maybe you didn't bother. Why would you think about the son of two of your old friends? Maybe it was to painful? I mean, the son of James in league with Voldemort? Nevermind the fact you'd thought that about Sirius and that turned out wrong. I mean, really, what would they say to you if they were here."

Remus felt hot tears on his face. Ever since he had heard Harry was innocent he had been thinking these things. "Harry. I... can't express how remorseful I am."

A ghost of a true smile appeared on Harry's face. "You know, Moony, I've thought about killing you. I've came up with a thousand ways to do it. But, I'm not going to. It's so much more punishment for you to know what you've done. Now answer the question."

Remus was shocked to silence and it took him a second to regain control, though the stream of tears continued. "They are trying to stop Voldemorts attacks, with the knowledge Severus provides them. However, it seems Snape isn't as trusted as it once seemed, considering he didn't know about the attack on you."

Harry wasn't concerned about Snape, but another matter. "So, they aren't attacking, but defending? That is no way to end the war. What idiots." Harry was muttering under his breath for a few moments.

"Moony would agree with you, but Dumbledore thinks it's futile since you are the only one that can defeat him, so we just try to prevent it."

Harry was furious now. Remus was almost glad to see an emotion in him. A real emotion.

"Dumbledore is an old manipulative fool. He could injure Voldemort at the very least. Take out a large amount of his Death Eaters! Just protecting is... stupid. You can't protect forever. Dammit." Harry's anger seemed to slowly disappear until the blank mask was back. Harry stood and turned, disappearing with another disillusion spell, though this one was also silent. It took a few moments for Remus to realize Harry was leaving.

"Harry, you don't have to leave."

The reply came from nowhere.

"Why should I stay with the people that betrayed me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**When You Kill Angels**

_**A Harry Potter FanFiction**_

**by: Elymi**

Luna sat quietly drinking her butter beer ignoring the looks she received for her yellow and blue striped robes. She was waiting. What few people realized about Luna was that she possessed a slight seer ability. Not enough to make full prophecies, but enough to know where she was needed and sometimes who it was who needed her. Today, Harry needed her.

She kept glancing at the door. She hoped he'd be smart enough to disguise himself. A few moments later a man with dark red hair entered. She smiled before finishing off her drink and standing to greet him.

"Hello, Harry," she said, startling him.

"Luna?" He asked as if he couldn't quite believe it was her. He ran his hand through his hair, causing her to smirk at the gesture.

She nodded in agreement before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the room she'd rented from Rosmerta the night before. She tugged Harry into a hug, surprising the man once again.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked smiling and taking a seat on the bed.

Harry proceeded to gape at her for about five minutes. Luna just sat there smiling.

"Er, Luna?" He finally asked.

"Yes, Harry?" She replied a smile still on her face.

"How did you know it was me?"

A full blown grin appeared on her face and she tapped the side of her head, "I have quite a few secrets myself, Mr. Potter."

Harry blinked a few times before it hit him, "You're a seer? And that's how you knew I'd be here?"

Luna nodded before repeating her earlier question, "So what's the plan, Chosen One?"

Harry grimaced at the name, "No plan quite yet. I was planning on seeing if Grimmauld was over run by flaming chickens, or if it was usable for me, then I was going to start planning.. So you knew I was innocent the whole time?"

Luna's smile faded as she nodded, "I attempted to have you retried and under veritaserum this time, but.. I'm not the most credible witness... I'm not the only one who believed you were innocent, though. Neville did too.. But he died shortly after Ginny."

Harry closed his eyes as he heard of his old friend and dorm mate's death, "Who killed him?"

"Bellatrix. She was always his weakness. He lost control when he saw her and.. She took advantage of it."

Harry nodded sadly. "So, just you and Neville, huh? A pretty pitiful defense, hm?"

Luna shrugged slightly, "I'm fairly certain some of the Weasley's believed you were innocent, but wouldn't say anything because they didn't want to distance themselves from their family, especially right after Ginny's death.. And I'm sure some others believed in you.. Neville and I were just the only ones who were outward about our beliefs."

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Luna began to speak again, "I'd advise against going to Grimmuald, as that's where Dumbledore would expect you to go. I'd suggest the old Potter manor... Dumbledore wouldn't think of there as he never told you about it."

"The old Potter manor?"

Luna nodded, "From what I heard from my mother, Lily thought that the Potter manor was too big for just the three of you and James didn't really want to move back there so soon after his parent's deaths... So they bought the home in Godric's Hollow."

Harry nodded contemplatively before he realized something Luna said, "Your mother?"

Luna smiled slightly before nodding, "My mother was in your mother's year, though she was Ravenclaw like me. They became friends and stayed in contact after Hogwarts. She told me about your parents sometimes."

Harry grinned before hugging Luna, "Do you think you could tell me some of what she told you sometimes? I've only gotten stories about my dad from Sirius and Lupin. I'd love to hear about my mother."

Luna smiled and nodded, "I even have some letters between the two if you'd like to read them."

Harry nodded before returning to the subject at hand, "How would I find out about Potter Manor? I'm pretty certain it'd be under a lot of wards, if I can base anything off of Grimmuald..."

"Gringotts, of course. We'd have to make a stop there anyways, unless you like running around in transfigured clothing. Plus we need food."

Harry grinned and blushed slightly as he realized how thin he was. Azkaban food was not the most nutritious. "I think we should wait til tomorrow though. Gather some plans. The Order will most likely have an eye or two on Gringotts."

Luna nodded slightly as she thought about it. "Right then, you stay here and I'll fetch a few things from my house. I have the room guarded against things like Moody's eye. You should be safe."

Harry nodded and Luna disapparated a few seconds later.

A/N:

I'm backkkkkk!

Haha, and the story direction has taken a bit of a change. I'd decided that Harry against the world wasn't the best plot line, and I've always loved Luna... Though a few things have stayed the same. I'm also considering redemption for Lupin.

Notes:

Harry is 26, and Luna is 25. You can base other ages off of that.

Luna's psychic ability isn't omniscient, as I stated in the first paragraph.. It's kind of like Peter's off of Twilight.. She just 'knows' things.

Reviews pleaseeee. I need some feed back.

Also, Harry doesn't seem so revenge-y in this chapter... Not sure how I feel about that...


End file.
